good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Charoite
Charoite is a Chaos flipside. She's the flipside of Ruby Sky, Beryl and Larimar. Appearances in GvE Charoite has been introduced to GvE but has not appeared much due to Ruby Sky's inactivity. Personality Charoite's a very up-and-down person. Most of the time she's very hyperactive and moving a lot; she can never sit still and often seems to have a lot of energy. Her mood can change faster than blinking; she's usually fairly upbeat but at times can become so moody that the slightest thing will either make her burst into tears or go into a fit of rage. In general Charoite's a pretty nice person; however, she can be very vindictive and doesn't think things through. She enjoys being around people and is more of an ambivert compared to her introverted flipsides; she loves parties and talking. However, she can also be very sweet and loving to those she cares about. Powers Unlike the rest of her flipsides, Charoite lacks one of the major four elements in her power set. Her power set is powerful; however, she cannot combine powers and can't do more than one thing at once. Electricity/Lightning Charoite can summon and shoot lighting from her fingertips; she can also manipulate current. However, the amount of power she puts out requires that she expend almost as much in magical energy, therefore sapping her strength quickly. Gravity With her gravity ability, Charoite can change the gravity within a certain radius around her, but cannot maintain it for long. She can also use it to make things heavier or lighter, float them, and direct the path of her weapons. Teleportation Her most powerful ability, Charoite can teleport to anywhere she's seen or been before (it can't seen via an ordinary photograph, but through certain magical enchantments she can use one to direct herself) or where one of her flipsides is located (through the flipside bond). She can teleport quickly and rapidly; however, teleporting people is much harder, and she can't teleport the same person more than twice inside of fifteen minutes- otherwise they may suffer cuts and other severe wounds from it. Teleporting herself more than fifteen times within a half hour will also exhaust her. Description Charoite loves to dress up, but in general she tends to wear a similar set of clothing most of the time. Her skin is fairly dark; her eyes are a deep rich violet, flecked with brass. She's a bit stockier than her flipsides, and a bit shorter, but more muscled. Charoite's elven side isn't very evident; her ears are barely pointed, although her eyes are somewhat more feline than her flipsides. She's often dressed in deep purple and brass or gold colors; she's often found in a dark purple tunic or fancy shirt, with flaring pants or tight black jeans, and dark boots. Her dark purple jacket is more like a robe, although it changes form to match her mood or needs. Charoite also likes to wear brass bracelets, and she often has earrings on. It's rare to find her without a brass necklace that has a purple amethyst or stone of charoite as the pendant. Charoite loves henna as well, and often has designs all over her arms and hands. Charoite isn't much of a fighter, but when she does step onto the battlefield it's usually in her transforming jacket, which will automatically cover her in whatever is most convenient- usually a short jacket and pants, both armoured. She isn't as fast or lithe as her flipsides, but Charoite is agile and muscular, and fairly strong, making it easier for her to handle heavier weapons. However, her immune system is weaker and her wounds take longer than a normal person's to close up, one of the problems of being a hybrid (most of them deal with similar issues and remain susceptible to illnesses and weaknesses of both races). Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Chaos Side Category:Flipsides